The Nass Chronicles
"The Nass Chronicles" is a series of 5 videos on Nass Is Secretly A Pikmin's channel. It is the second overarching story by Nass. Story Episode 1: ''' The epsiode starts with Nass talking to Garfield, who eats his lasagna. As Garfield eats, Nass goes into a state of rage and shoves Garfield into his pants, revealing some sort of portal. We then cut to Nass and Garfield outside their house, eating spaghetti and meatballs. Suddenly, a rubber chicken-like creature flies out of a portal in the sky and tells Nass to surrender the spaghetti and meatballs. Nass denies the request and the creature shoots a beam at Nass, which Garfield deflects, causing an explosion. Nass and Garfield celebrate and take the corpse of the defeated creature. '''Episode 2: In some sort of void, we see some more rubber chicken creatures, who address themselves as the Glorbnokians, as they elect a new leader. After destroying the doubtful voters, a new leader is chosen. The remaining Glorbnokians discuss a way to defeat Nass, who is seen singing the theme song from the Donkey Kong Country cartoon. They eventually think of a way to defeat Nass. The video then cuts to Nass and Garfield at home, talking about tortellini, when a new character enters the room. He draws his spatula and points to the camera. Nass drinks some Nesquik and the episode ends. Episode 3: The new character, known as Anti Nass according to the description, explains outside the house, in the snow, that he was sent by the Glorbnokians to destroy Nass and challenges Nass to a fight. Nass agrees and draws the corpse of the former Glorbnokian leader, which sends Anti Nass into shock. He soon overcomes his fear and engages the fight, which Nass wins by using Garfield's energy beam. Another portal then opens in the sky, and a crowd of Glorbnokians fly out Finale: Nass and Garfield wake up in a void, which is named the 5th Dimension. Nass is taunted by Lord Glorbnak, who sends a gorilla to destroy him. Lord Glorbnak runs away, leaving Nass and Garfield with the ape. Nass thinks that this is the end of Garfield and his lives, but Garfield uses his energy beam to destroy the gorilla. Nass talks to Garfield about how important he is. They then confront the Glorbnokian king who taunts them yet again. Before they could fight, a hand comes in and stranges the Glorbnakian, killing it. It's Anti Nass. Nass and Anti Nass talk about the last fight, before Anti Nass kills Garfield. Nass mourns the death of Garfield, holding his body before he fades away. Anti Nass challenges Nass to fight. Nass wins the fight, but Anti Nass trys to persuede Nass not to kill him. Nass rejects his plea and pushes him into a portal. A portal opens up, Nass' house. Hopping through, Nass is back home, but is still upset over the death of Garfield. The video ends with Nass eating. Epilogue: The episode starts with Anti Nass falling into the portal, yet it pauses and we hear him speak. He talks about his life and how he was bullied and raised by the Glorbnokians. The episode ends with him singing "My Way" by Frank Sinatra as he passes away. Characters Nass Garfield Glorbnokians Lord Glorbnak Anti Nass Videos Category:Overarching Stories Category:YouTube Videos